


Push It

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [24]
Category: Bring It On (2000)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Painplay, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Push It

No one else gets what pushing each other does for them. Nothing feels better than exceeding the limits you thought you had, especially for worthy opponents, for friends. The burn of muscles overtaxed, blossoming of bruises, adrenaline singing in their bodies--all to best, to work with, a worthy rival. There’s nothing better than that. And when you get to do it off the field, too--feel the stretch and shake in overwhelmed limbs, get the high of making your body do what it wants in concert with others, feel the pleasure of performance? Well, then that’s just a bonus.


End file.
